


Snapshots

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that SuperBowl Sunday, Arthur knows he needs to see Merlin again. And Merlin is more than eager to be with Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tambear betaed this one. Thanks, hon.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Superbowl Sunday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1159691)

Arthur stopped at the doorway to their bedroom and smiled fondly when he saw Merlin, who had his back towards the door. Merlin was dressed in a suit matching Arthur’s, his hair a bit on the longish side, but carefully done to look as if it wasn’t done at all, his tie for once perfectly tied. Quietly Arthur made his way over and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. “Hey.”

Merlin smiled at their reflection in the mirror and Arthur saw what he was holding. A baseball hat. An old, battered hat, the edges frayed, the colour faded, the once white parts anything but white. Arthur smiled and nuzzled into Merlin’s neck. It was the first thing he’d ever given Merlin. That night, when they first met. The night of the Super Bowl 2012, when not only his favourite team had taken the title, but when Merlin had swept him off his feet. 

...

Gwaine said his roommate wouldn’t mind if they all came over to watch the game. So Arthur had declined all other invitations. Gwaine was cool, Percy was an expert on American Football and Leon knew a thing or two about it as well. Gwen would be there to comment on the players’ butts and oh-so-cute faces or some other stuff that was important to girls. And he knew she would bring her new beau and they were all looking forward to seeing him interact with Gwen’s sometimes overly protective brother, Elyan, who hadn’t showed up in the end because Batman, his black cat, had her kittens that night.

When Gwaine said to only bring some more beer, Arthur felt he had to contribute a bit more. So when he ordered a new jersey of his Giants for the occasion, he just got jerseys and hats for everyone. On the spur of a moment, he got a hat and a jersey for the only person he didn’t know already. Or rather, two, since he didn’t know who the bloke would cheer for. 

He arrived at Gwaine’s place fashionably late, already in his jersey and plastered his most appealing smile on his face as he knocked. The door was opened by a lad about his size, all black hair, blue eyes and the biggest ears he’d ever seen on anyone. The description Gwaine had given of his roommate fit, so he went “Since I know everyone else, you must be Merlin.” He couldn’t bite back an amused smile. How on earth could anyone name their kid Merlin these days? But the man was cute, he had to give him that, even though he had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Arthur started to hand out the jerseys and everyone had a good laugh when Gwen accidentally put on the one that was meant for Percy. He saw the look of horror on Merlin’s face when he held out the jerseys he’d brought for him. It was probably pure politeness that the fella accepted it and put it on. Had Arthur known that Merlin was all gangly, he’d picked a smaller size, but there was nothing he could do about it now. And to be honest, he looked quite adorable in this too-large jersey. Putting the hat on Merlin’s head might not have been the best idea since all of a sudden Merlin’s head seemed to only consist of ears, but Arthur always had a thing for guys with sticking out ears and he quickly pushed the mental image of him licking along these ears to the back of his mind.

Soon, they started to stuff their faces with everything that was stacked on the kitchen counters and then watched the pre-game reports, discussing plays and tactics and he mockingly fought with Percy, who was a die-hard Patriots fan, about who would win this and why.

And yet, he never lost track of what Merlin was doing and where he was. Usually, he’d have been annoyed by someone who had no clue of the game when it was such an important one as the final. But there was something about this bloke that made him forget about that rule. He saw him talking to Gwen and made a mental note to ask her about what was said later. 

Arthur waved Merlin over when he noticed him standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The only place left to sit was between Percy and himself, and Arthur was looking forward to having Merlin close. 

He did his best to explain plays and referee’s decisions all night long and liked how Merlin tried to understand and asked questions that showed that he wasn’t totally indifferent. Merlin’s knee against his felt good and Arthur smiled when he noticed the concentrated frown on Merlin’s face. And he looked just too freaking adorable now that he put the hat on backwards. 

And then Merlin leaned against him and even fell asleep on his shoulder as if they’d known each other for ages, and Arthur knew this was the best Super Bowl Sunday ever. 

Merlin woke up when the game was over and Arthur didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to. They both were tired and he’d be back the next day, leftovers or not. So he just put a soft kiss on Merlin’s lips and went home, smiling like a loon all the way. And that his favourite team had won the trophy really wasn’t the reason for the smile.

 

Arthur came back the next day. But he wasn’t interested in the leftovers at all. As soon as he saw Merlin again, who padded into the living-room with tired eyes and still wearing the Giants’ jersey (or probably wearing it again), everything else was forgotten. 

“Hey.”

Merlin beamed widely as he came over. “Hi there.”

“Great shirt.”

“It is, isn’t it? Some bloke gave it to me.” Gosh, how Arthur loved the twinkle in Merlin’s eyes.

“Must be a very nice lad if he gives you such a great shirt.” Arthur chuckled.

Gwen handed both of them plates filled with the goodies from the previous night. “If you gentlemen could interrupt your flirting for some food....” she grinned. “You might need your strength.”

So they sat down with everyone else and ate. But Arthur wasn’t hungry. Mostly he just watched Merlin eat. And that was quite the sight to see. How could such a skinny person wolf down so much food in such a short time? 

Percy, Lance and Gwen still tried to convince everyone that the Patriots were the better team and had a thousand reasons why they should have won, but Leon and Gwaine just smirked at that and a discussion about almost each and every play ensued. For the first time, Arthur didn’t participate in that. He didn’t want to re-enact passes and runs, he just wanted some time with Merlin. So he shoved his plate away, took a sip of his soda and announced “We’re going for a walk.”

Merlin looked up and flashed him one of those brilliant smiles.

They took their jackets and left, ignoring everyone’s grins and Gwaine’s satisfied smirk.

As they made their way to the nearest park, Arthur felt shy. A rather new feeling, since he usually just took what he wanted with no thoughts. Merlin was easy to talk to, interested in a lot of things and so superdamn adorable that all Arthur wanted to do was press him against the nearest surface and kiss him dizzy. But at the same time, he didn’t want to scare him, didn’t want to jinx this. So he just walked and listened to Merlin babble on about the previous night and how sorry he was that he fell asleep and missed the end of the game. 

When they entered the park and slowed their steps a bit as the trees drowned out the buzz of the city, Merlin shoved his hand into Arthur’s. And so they walked on, fingers entwined as if they’d done it a thousand times before. 

Arthur learned that Merlin was a free-lance photographer, or at least tried to be. Most of the time he just got assistant jobs and if he was lucky, he managed to talk the models into some more shots for his portfolio while he waited to land the big jobs. He found out that Merlin liked to listen to bands that weren’t too mainstream, though Arthur had never heard of any of them. 

It started to snow but neither of them minded until it got dark. Then the wind became almost unbearably cold and they made their way back to Merlin’s place. 

“You know what we’re going to do tomorrow?”

Tomorrow? Arthur smiled happily as he shook his head. Merlin wanted to see him again. The next day already! “Tell me.”

“We’re going skating!” Merlin exclaimed. 

Arthur arched an eyebrow and his smile faltered. “Skate...as in...ice skating?”

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. “Yup.”

“I’ve never done that before.” Arthur had done a lot of sports, but ice skating hadn’t been one of them. 

There it was again, that brilliant smile on Merlin’s face. “Then I’ll teach you. To pay you back for teaching me about American football!”

Arthur just had to kiss that smile. He pressed Merlin gently against the wall next to his door and felt those warm lush lips against his, kissing back. They didn’t notice that the lights in the hallway went out. Arthur wanted more, but it felt too damn good just standing here, feeling Merlin’s warmth against him, kissing him, exploring his mouth slowly, inhaling his scent. 

“Get a room, you two, that’s disgusting.”

Arthur reluctantly pulled back when he heard Percy’s amused voice but he couldn’t take his eyes off Merlin, who looked back at him with wide eyes, pupils dark and blown, lips red and swollen. So fucking hot. 

Percy and Leon were out in the corridor now, Gwaine had switched the lights back on and just stood in the doorway, grinning widely. 

“I...err...,” Merlin stammered.

“You...err...are having a good time, I see that,” if possible, Gwaine’s grin got wider. 

Merlin took Arthur’s hand and tried to pull him inside the apartment. But Arthur held him back. They could go in, have a coffee and chat some more, yes. But that would only lead to things. And for some reason unknown to himself, he didn’t want that to happen just yet. He wanted to get to know Merlin better, find out his secrets before they went all the way. So he leaned in, put a gentle kiss on Merlin’s lips and whispered “See you tomorrow.”

When Gwaine, Leon and Percy whistled and made remarks about Arthur usually not being so shy and what happened? -- Might the great Arthur Pendragon actually be in love this time? -- he laughed and flipped them off. Then he winked at Merlin and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was tying the skates up that he had rented when Merlin arrived at the ice rink, his own skates tied together and slung over his shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re done already.” Merlin sat down next to Arthur and fumbled with the knot that held his skates together. Arthur couldn’t help but smile when he saw the concentrated frown and chuckled when Merlin bit one of the fingers of his gloves and took the glove off that way. But now he could untie that knot and put his skates on with practised moves, chatting about this and that. “Let’s go.” He got up, held his hand out and smiled.

Taking Merlin’s hand, Arthur got up and took some uncertain steps. He’d tried lots of sports but none had required balancing on a thin piece of metal on a slippery ground. But he could do this, right? He’d watched the kids in the rink before Merlin arrived. It didn’t look that difficult. 

But whoa! This ice was more slippery than it looked! After the first tentative steps, Arthur grabbed the boards. “Maybe it’s safer if I stay close to these.”

Merlin just laughed. “You’ll get the hang of. Take it slow. Here, take my hands.” 

And then this gangly bloke that Gwaine had described as the master of clumsiness took his hands and pulled him along. Arthur had a hard time trying to just stay on his skates going forwards. But Merlin did that all backwards! Avoiding kids and other people on the way, too! How on earth did he do that? And while he wondered, Arthur’s foot caught on uneven ice, he let go of Merlin’s hands and landed flat on his arse. Damn, that was embarrassing! 

Merlin grinned and hauled him back up. That skinny lad was stronger than he looked. But Arthur didn’t have the time to linger on that as Merlin pulled him along again. 

When he gave him a break, both of them standing at the boards, Merlin chewed on his lower lip and looked at one of the kids who was bundled up in a thick snowsuit and held on to a penguin figure that helped it to stay upright while it pushed the figure ahead. Then he threw Arthur a sideways look, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Arthur followed his gaze and then laughed. “Don’t even think about it!”

Shrugging and giving him a look that was supposed to be all innocent, Merlin said, “I doubt the penguins come in your size anyway.” Then he skated away a few steps to turn again. “Come on, what are you waiting for?”

Arthur figured he was the worst ice skater in the history of ice skating...no, make that in the history of ice! but he did his best to follow and not to make contact with the ice too often. When Merlin stopped in front of him without any kind of warning, Arthur lost balance again and grabbed at Merlin, causing him to tumble after him. Arthur saw stars when the back of his head made contact with the ice, but it wasn’t half as bad since Merlin landed on him. Okay, he knocked the air out of him in the process, but still, it felt almost good.

“Arthur? You okay?” Merlin looked at him, concern in his eyes. “Let’s get you off the ice.” 

“I’m fine.” He wouldn’t have minded having Merlin on top of him, but the ice was...well, icy, and his butt was getting cold. So he scrambled up when Merlin was off of him and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Doesn’t look fine to me, let me check that.” Merlin pulled him over to a bench and pushed him down onto it. And then Arthur felt Merlin’s fingers in his hair and his eyes drifted shut as he let out a contented sigh as Merlin turned his head here and there but he hissed when Merlin’s fingers touched the exact spot where he’d made contact with the ice. “Okay,” Merlin said, his voice a perfect imitation of any doctor on TV, “I have good news and bad news for you. Which one will it be first?”

Arthur grinned. “The bad?”

“You’ll probably have a nicely sized bump there come tomorrow morning.” Merlin nodded.

“And the good?”

Merlin beamed. “You’ll live. And you have me for a nurse!”

“That’s good news indeed.” Arthur laughed. “So, what does my nurse recommend?” He still felt Merlin’s fingers on his neck and looked up at him.

“That you’ll stay right here.” Merlin looked at the ice rink for a moment.

“And you’ll go out there and show me how it’s done properly.” Merlin didn’t have the chance to really skate since he’d been busy pulling and pushing him over the ice. And Arthur really wanted to see what the presumably clumsy lad had in store. 

“If that’s okay for you?” 

“Yeah,” Arthur nodded. “But...show off.” He grinned.

And that Merlin did. He sped across the ice, gracefully avoiding all the other people there, jumping over a little kid that basically fell in front of his feet, picking up a glove that a girl had dropped and returning it, all in one fluent movement. All Arthur could do was stare. And Gwaine had described this bloke as clumsy? 

Arthur smiled as Merlin came back over. “Wow, I’m impressed.”

“That’s what I was going for,” Merlin grinned widely and took his skates off. “I feel like having a hot chocolate now. How about you?” 

 

The next couple of days Arthur couldn’t see Merlin. He was busy with his job and Merlin had landed a job with one of the big names in photo business. Arthur had no clue who they were. A photo was a photo was a photo. But Merlin was excited to be working with this man, so Arthur was happy for him. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t send him a text. Twice a day. Or...three times....or...every hour? 

He lay awake until Merlin called him back and they talked for hours until he heard Merlin yawn widely. 

 

The following weekend, they went to the cinema. Not having decided which film they’d see, they stood in the foyer of the theatre and looked at film posters. Arthur leaned towards an action movie while Merlin opted for some foreign film with subtitles. They ended up in the back row of some romantic comedy. Since they couldn’t decide whether to get salty or sweet popcorn, they had a cup of each and two different sodas. 

“Sweet popcorn. Are you for real, Merlin?” Arthur teased.

“Salty popcorn? Are you for real, Arthur?” Merlin grinned widely. 

“Let me try it.”

“Why? Just five minutes ago you insisted that sweet popcorn is yucky.” Merlin popped some of the popcorn into his mouth. 

Arthur chuckled. “I’m always open for new things.” 

Merlin held out his cup and reached for Arthur’s salty popcorn. “Turnabout is fair.”

So they ate each other’s popcorn and started necking the moment the lights went out.

When Arthur walked Merlin back to his place, Gwaine was still up and of course asked them all kinds of questions about the movie, none of which they could answer. 

 

For their first Valentine’s day, which was not even two weeks after they’d met, Arthur showed up at Merlin’s door, a single red rose between his teeth, a bottle of wine and a DVD in his hands. Gwaine had a good laugh when he opened the door, but ushered him in and called for Merlin. Who came out of his room, looking absolutely stunning in black jeans and a matching black shirt. He shyly held out a small gift bag and Arthur found candy hearts and a little plush dragon inside. 

They opened the bottle, put the DVD into the player and snuggled up on the couch, never noticing Gwaine rolling his eyes at them when Leon came to pick him up for their annual ‘singles awareness pub crawl’. Which was nothing more than trying to chat up all the good-looking men or women they met or if that didn’t work, getting thoroughly drunk. 

So they had the place all to themselves and when the movie – some sappy animated Disney movie – was over, Arthur nuzzled into Merlin’s hair. “You know, for our next Valentine’s, I’m taking you to Paris.” And groaned in pain when Merlin abruptly raised his head to look at him, his head colliding with Arthur’s nose. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Merlin jumped up. “Are you okay? Is it broken?”

Feeling his nose up, Arthur shook his head. “Nah, not broken, still attached. Come back here.”

Merlin sat down again and looked at him. “I could get you some ice?”

“I have a better idea.” With that, Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin again.


	3. Chapter 3

With everybody else, it’d have frustrated Arthur to no end if they’d made him wait for weeks. With Merlin, he didn’t mind, even though he didn’t understand himself. Merlin was sweet, funny, adorable and hot as hell. But he could kiss him for hours on end, just gently rubbing his back or softly sliding his fingers up Merlin’s sides just to feel him squirm and hear him giggle. 

Arthur never heard Gwaine enter the room and jumped when a stack of books was tossed onto the coffee table.

“Here, you two.”

Merlin blinked. “What’s that?”

Arthur tilted his head and read the titles. “’The gay Karmasutra’, ‘Gay sex for Dummies’, ‘the art of making love to your man’....”

Gwaine grinned. “If you two are done sucking each other’s faces, you might want to take a look at these. I don’t want to have to call an ambulance and explain to them that you suffer from severe cases of blue balls!”

Merlin threw a pillow at Gwaine. “Out with you!” 

Gwaine retreated, still laughing.

When he was gone, Arthur opened one of the books and Merlin leaned into him so he could look at the pictures, too. 

“Do you think that’s even physically possible?”

Arthur blinked. “I’m...I’m not sure.”

They had a lot of fun looking at the pictures of the quite complicated positions, and to mocking them and imagining the freak accidents that could happen. 

After a while, Merlin closed the book and just snogged Arthur again.

 

 

“You know,” Arthur was once again at Merlin’s place, “you never showed me any of your work. You talk about them all the time, but I still haven’t seen a single picture you’ve taken.” 

He smiled when Merlin’s eyes lit up. “You sure?”

Arthur nodded. He wasn’t much of an artsy type and had no clue how to tell a good photo from a crappy one, but he wanted to see what Merlin was doing. 

Merlin came back with a portfolio and set it on the table in front of Arthur. “Here you go.”

Having expected some .jpgs on a notebook, Arthur blinked and carefully opened the portfolio that held high gloss 8x10s. 

Merlin perched on the arm of the couch. “Tell me what you see.”

Oh dear, this probably hadn’t been Arthur’s best idea. He had no clue what Merlin wanted to hear and he certainly was anything but an expert when it came to photography. “I see...meagre models...wearing strange clothes...they seem to be totally bored.”

Merlin chuckled, so that was probably not a good thing to say? “Where do your eyes get drawn to?”

“Huh?”

“What do you notice first when you look at this?”

“They’re all wearing orange clothes.”

Merlin nodded and beamed. Obviously that had been the right answer, but that was hard to miss since the light setting made the orange shine. “So that’s what you were going for? I’m really not good as a critic. I have no clue about this.”

“Which is a good thing. You won’t judge a photo by the same criteria than people who have learned this. You simply go with what you feel when you see a photo.” Merlin slid down and squeezed himself between Arthur and the arm of the couch while Arthur turned page after page. 

At the very end of the portfolio, the photos had changed from fashion to portrait and now Arthur was looking at nudes. Those photos weren’t taken outside like the fashion ones. They were carefully arranged (even though Arthur assumed that the fashion photos were arranged, too, just looked as if taken by chance) and beautifully lit. There were women and men alike, sometimes positioned together and the photos were very erotic, but never blunt. And very arousing. 

Arthur turned his head when he felt Merlin’s eyes on him. 

“What?”

“I want you to model for me.” 

Arthur’s eyes went wide. “I...I’m not sure I’m the model-type. I mean...look at those gorgeous people and all those defined muscles.”

Merlin took the portfolio out of Arthur’s hand and threw it on the table. “None of them can compare to you.” His voice had gone hoarse and he still looked Arthur in the eye. 

Feeling his mouth go dry, Arthur tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. Was this the moment? Was the wait over? “Merlin?” And then Merlin was on him, having shoved him flat onto the couch, his hands already under his shirt. Arthur hissed when he felt Merlin’s fingers on him and his lips against his throat, kissing and sucking every bit of exposed skin.

“Want you,” Merlin mumbled between kisses and all Arthur could do was moan, his fingers in Merlin’s hair, his dick already hard and straining against his jeans. 

“Merlin, come here,” Arthur tried to pull Merlin’s face back up to his to kiss him again, but Merlin had different ideas. He unbuttoned Arthur’s shirt quickly and kissed and nibbled his chest, teasing Arthur’s nipples between his teeth and then slowly slid the tip of his tongue downwards. His fingers found the button of Arthur’s jeans and he pushed the zipper down. 

Arthur wiggled and tried to get out of the confining denim, but Merlin just slid his fingers into his boxers and pulled his length out. The touch alone made Arthur light-headed and seeing Merlin lick his lips ripped a groan from his throat. He watched Merlin go down on him and when those sweet lips touched the head of his aching prick, he tensed. His head fell back against the cushions when he felt the liquid heat of Merlin’s mouth around him, that wicked tongue exploring, licking here and there, feeling his way with his tongue. Arthur dug his fingers into the black hair, not to guide or force Merlin to do anything - he didn’t need guidance and was quite eager – just to have something to ground him to not get completely lost in sensation. “Merl..., gosh, Merlin...I’m...I’ll...”

With a slow lick up the thick vein, Merlin pulled back, breathing heavily, a gleam in his eyes. He scrambled off of Arthur and pulled him up. “Come on.”

Arthur knew he must have looked ridiculous, shirt unbuttoned, jeans open, his rock-hard dick slapping against his belly with every step, but he didn’t care when Merlin pulled him along to his bedroom. Once there, he pushed his jeans and boxers down, toed his shoes off and discarded the shirt. And froze in place when he noticed Merlin looking at him. “What?”

“Fuck, Arthur, you’re a god!” 

That was all the encouragement Arthur needed and he almost ripped Merlin’s t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside, fumbling with the belt that held Merlin’s jeans up. Once it was dealt with, the garment just slid down Merlin’s narrow hips. But Arthur was too busy kissing Merlin to really look at him and gasped when he felt Merlin’s hard-on against his own, smearing precum against his hip as Merlin moved against him. “You’re...,” he mumbled against Merlin’s throat between kisses, “...commando?”

Merlin chuckled breathlessly. “Objections?”

Arthur growled. “Sneaky.” 

They fell onto the bed and Arthur explored Merlin’s body, every inch of soft hot skin, with his hands and mouth, leaving hickeys, marking new territory. Then he felt Merlin reaching for something under the pillow and grinned against Merlin’s ribs when Merlin tossed lube and some condoms next to him. 

“Need you,” Merlin moaned, “need you in me. Now. Hurry, Arthur.”

So Arthur saved the plan for sucking Merlin’s brain out through his dick for later, squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and started to prepare Merlin, who wriggled and moved under him and moaned loudly when he felt Arthur’s fingers penetrating him. 

Merlin fucked himself on Arthur’s fingers and Arthur had never seen anything hotter.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, “want you.”

Ripping the condom package open with his teeth, Arthur reluctantly pulled his fingers out of Merlin to wrap the condom down his length and coat it with a generous amount of lube. Then he hoisted one of Merlin’s legs on his shoulder, positioned himself and slowly pushed in. He watched Merlin throw his head back and fist the sheets while Merlin’s heat engulfed him. When he was all the way in, he paused and just felt Merlin around him, alive and vibrating. And then he felt Merlin’s other leg around him, urging him to move. He knew it wouldn’t be very comfortable for Merlin, but he leaned down, almost bending Merlin in half. He just had to kiss him, taste him, breathe him in. 

Merlin kissed back eagerly, his hands in Arthur’s hair, on his arms, on his back, and Arthur started to move, pulling back and then rolling his hips against Merlin, feeling that wonderful body swallow him again. 

Arthur wanted this to never end, but soon he felt his orgasm building, his balls drawing up to his body. He straightened up and grabbed Merlin’s dick, jerking him off while pounding his arse. 

When Merlin cried out and tightened even more around him, come coating his belly and Arthur’s hand, Arthur tensed, too, spilling into Merlin with a groan. He slowly let go of Merlin’s leg as he slipped out of him and tied up the condom to toss it aside, before he slumped next to Merlin. “Wow,” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Merlin rolled over and snuggled next to him, as sweaty and breathless as Arthur and panted into his neck. “So worth the wait.”

“Do you make all your boyfriends wait that long?” As soon as he said it, Arthur held his breath. He’d said the b-word, just like that. 

But Merlin didn’t seem to notice. “Only those that are worth it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Spring came and Arthur didn’t want to wait for next Valentine’s. So he booked two flights and a suite in a hotel in the centre of Paris after checking Merlin’s work schedule with Gwaine and just sent him a text, knowing Merlin was at a photo shoot. _Meet me @ Heathrow_

Merlin arrived, a worried look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing at all.” Arthur grinned.

“What are we doing here? Do you have to go on a business trip?”

“Nope.”

“Why are we here then?” Merlin tugged at the strap of his photo bag.

“Remember what I said at Valentine’s?” 

Merlin frowned. “That I’m a clumsy git for almost breaking your nose?”

“I never said that!” Involuntarily, Arthur reached for his nose.

“Then...I don’t remember much aside from that and lots of kissing.”

“That was fun.” Arthur grinned. “Remember what I said about Paris?”

Merlin blinked. “Yeah, something about next Valentine’s.”

“How about we pretend it’s Valentine’s?” Arthur pulled the tickets out of his coat. 

It took Merlin a moment to realise what he was saying. “We’re...we’re going to Paris? No!”

“Yes! Unless you have better plans.” 

Merlin was in his arms and Arthur couldn’t care less about who saw them kissing in the middle of the terminal until their flight was announced.

Staying in the hotel room with a view of the Eiffel Tower was all Arthur wanted that week, but Merlin had other plans. So Arthur found himself being dragged around Paris, looking at sights, doing the touristy thing. They waited for hours at the Louvre until they could see the Mona Lisa and Merlin found little streets and locations where he ordered Arthur to stand like this, do that, look a certain way while he snapped picture after picture. 

Arthur froze when Merlin took the first pictures, but Merlin kept talking to him, teasing him, so he had no choice but to answer and after a while he relaxed. So that was what Merlin did with his real models. Make them feel comfortable enough so they did what he asked them to without them even noticing. 

All day long Arthur had teased Merlin by telling him about all the things he wanted to do to him at night. But when they came back to the hotel after hours of walking and finally had a nice meal with good wine, they both fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows. 

The next few days were filled with more exploring of the city, having drinks in little cafés, a boat tour on the Seine and just walking around, trying to get a feel for the city. At night, they made love and then fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning, Arthur woke up to Merlin drawing random patterns on his chest with his fingers. “Hey.”

“Morning.” Merlin looked at him. 

“What is it? Are you ready for another day of excitement and fun?” 

Merlin didn’t say anything for a few moments. “I love you.” 

Wow, that was a big revelation this early in the day. And totally sudden. Arthur had found himself thinking those words more than once in the past weeks, especially in the last few days. But he hadn’t dared to say them, they felt so huge and heavy. 

“You...you don’t have to say it back. I’m...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...” Merlin pulled away and tried to scramble out of bed. 

“Merlin...,” Arthur grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. “Don’t go, look at me.” He held Merlin’s gaze. “I’m...you know I’m not good with words.” A huge grin made its way onto his face and he felt a laugh bubble up as the words found their way to the surface. “Love you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Merlin took him to a photo studio. Arthur looked around, impressed by all the strange equipment he’d never seen before. He’d never had done more than smile for the photos you needed for various ID cards and passports. But Merlin had meant business when he asked him to model, even though Arthur wasn’t convinced he was the modelling-type. 

Merlin talked about the ideas for the different pictures, but Arthur hardly listened. He’d imagined a photo studio to be a place not only stuffed with lights and other things he didn’t know the names of, but with lots of props, too. Instead, there was just a single chair in the middle. 

“A chair?”

“Yeah, why don’t you sit down?”

Arthur turned the chair around and sat on it, propping his arms on the back, watching Merlin shuffle around, adjusting lights, checking his camera. 

“Earth to Pendragon.” Merlin grinned.

“Huh?” Arthur was so busy just watching that he’d tuned out Merlin’s explanations of which light was which and what it did.

“I need you to pay attention for a moment. Since you’re a real model now, you should know the signs.”

“The signs?” Arthur echoed.

Merlin explained what he wanted him to do when he moved his hand there or like this and Arthur just hoped he could remember any of it. 

“Ready?”

“Not really.” But he smiled anyway. 

Merlin talked to him the whole time, giving little instructions and telling him funny stories that happened during other shoots. Soon, Arthur relaxed, followed the instructions, tried not to slump and always keep the tension in his back, not to really lean on a hand just pretend and he looked here and there, into the camera, grinning at one of Merlin’s jokes or trying to look as if he were deep in thought, which lead to a lot of giggling. 

“Let’s try something different,” Merlin set the camera aside. “Get up.”

Arthur did as asked but held onto the back of the chair. It was different just sitting there, having the chair to hold on to rather than standing there all by himself. 

Merlin took the chair from him, readjusted some light setting and gave instructions again, trying a few things with the camera before he seemed happy with the outcome. “Would you...pull the shirt from your jeans?”

Arthur didn’t know what for, but did it anyway and froze when the flash went off and he heard the camera clicking away. “We’re not going....are you...okay, who will see these photos?”

Peeking over his camera, Merlin grinned. “Damn, you noticed!”

“There are easier ways to get me naked, you know?” Arthur couldn’t help but grin back. 

Merlin got serious again. “If you don’t feel comfortable, we’ll leave it at that, okay? I won’t force you into anything you don’t feel okay with.”

“Who’ll see the photos?” 

“Just you and me.” 

Arthur nodded. “Okay, go on.” He started taking his shirt off, feeling a bit uncomfortable at first, but soon Merlin had him laughing again. 

After a while, Merlin came over. “Here, look at them.” 

Carefully, Arthur took the precious camera and felt Merlin watching him as he flipped through the pictures. Was that really him? Was that what Merlin saw when he looked at him? He threw him a sideways glance. 

“So, what do you say?”

Arthur leaned over to kiss Merlin. “They’re wonderful, you’re an artist.”

Merlin reached for his camera. “Wanna...do you want to continue?” He worried his lower lip with his teeth.

“To give you something to wank over when we’re not together? Hell yeah! What do you want me to do?”

Arthur kicked his shoes aside and tossed the socks in the same direction. He grinned when he heard Merlin making a little strangled sound. He got back to the spot where he stood before and Merlin adjusted some lights and settings again. 

“So?”

“Just do what feels right.” 

So Arthur looked straight into the camera as his fingers found the button of his jeans. 

“Slow.” Arthur tried not to smirk when he heard the tone of Merlin’s voice. Even though he was still trying to be the professional photographer, he obviously liked what he saw. 

Arthur took his time pulling the zipper down and then just stood there, his thumbs in the back pockets of his jeans, his head bent a little but never losing eye contact with the camera. 

“Fuck, Arthur!” 

“Not good?” 

“Perfect.” 

Arthur smiled. Merlin was obviously breathing a bit faster already and he was determined to give him a show he wouldn’t forget. So he very slowly shoved the jeans over his hips and even though Merlin took picture after picture, Arthur knew this didn’t leave him unaffected. When he started to push his boxers down, Merlin all but panted. Arthur hoped that these pictures would never end up on the internet, but he looked over to Merlin and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He started to stroke slowly, all the while watching Merlin or at least what he saw of him behind the camera. 

The camera sank and Merlin looked at him for long moments, licking his lips. He swallowed loudly and then set the camera aside. Pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it aside, he almost slid to Arthur on his knees, batting Arthur’s hand aside.

Arthur’s breath hitched when Merlin looked up at him and then wrapped those beautiful lips around the head of his cock. “Fuck, Merlin!” He tried not to break the eye contact, but Merlin did wonderfully wicked things with his tongue, exploring, feeling, teasing, so his eyes fell shut as his head rolled back. 

Just as he was about to come, Merlin pulled back. Fuck, Arthur could have come from the look on Merlin’s face alone, spit rolling down his chin, his lips red, his eyes wide and dark. “Fuck me, Arthur.” 

Pulling Merlin up, Arthur looked around and only now saw the couch in the corner. But it stood all wrong and he didn’t have the time to move furniture now. “Over there.” He kissed Merlin as they made their way over. One long frantic kiss and he grabbed Merlin by the hips and spun him around. With a growl, Arthur bent him over the back of the couch and entered him quickly. Damn, Merlin was tight! So he just rolled his hips against him, hearing Merlin moan and whimper. He reached a hand into Merlin’s hair, holding him down and started to pound him in earnest. Sneaky little photographer boyfriend of his...that’s what he got for making him hot like this! 

But by the sounds Merlin was making, Arthur figured he didn’t really mind and pumped in and out in long, hard strokes, pushing into Merlin’s spot again and again. When Merlin cried out his name and came, it only took Arthur a few more strokes to follow. 

He slid down to sit on the floor, his back against the couch and pulled Merlin down with him to sit on his lap. Merlin leaned his head against Arthur’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. 

“You okay?” Arthur brushed some hair from Merlin’s sweaty forehead. 

He felt Merlin’s grin against his neck. “Never been better.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Merlin, calm down!” Arthur couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Merlin had been fidgeting for hours. 

“But I have to be there in 10!”

“We’ll be there in 5 and you’ll be there before any of the guests anyway.” Arthur pulled into the parking lot behind the building. He turned to Merlin. “You look great and the gallery did a great job and there’s nothing you can do now. So relax and enjoy.”

“But...”

They got out of the car and as they reached the back door to the venue, Arthur pressed Merlin against the wall and kissed him. When he pulled back Merlin had that flustered look on his face that he loved so much. “You’ll do fine. And I love you.”

Merlin took his hand and pulled him inside.

Of course, Arthur was nervous too. This was Merlin’s first exhibition. Aside from all the important people that were invited, their friends and families would attend. And Arthur knew that amongst the nude photos there were some of him as well. What had he been thinking when he allowed Merlin to show these photos in public? But it was too late to change anything about that now. Since he hadn’t seen the ones that Merlin had picked, he only hoped it wasn’t any of the too risqué ones. 

When they entered, the owner of the gallery came over and engrossed Merlin completely. Arthur was left to himself, so he started to wander about, looking at the photos and it felt a bit strange to be the first one to see them like this. Some he knew, some he’d never seen before. And yet they looked so different like this. Most of the photos were printed on canvas which gave them a touch of...painting, somehow. Not that he knew much about those things. He stopped when he found what he was looking for, the section with the nudes. He shouldn’t have been surprised to be confronted with all the glory that was Gwaine and yet he was. He should have known that Merlin probably had used all their friends as models, but then again, he’d never asked. 

“Oh, there you are.” Cedric, Merlin’s colleague/assistant/friend – Arthur was never sure what exactly - appeared by his side. “Nice one, that.” 

Arthur just nodded. He’d seen Gwaine in the showers so many times after footie practice, but he’d never seen him that way. The light in this photo was excellent, showing off Gwaine’s muscles perfectly and Arthur almost dreaded to find his own picture since he knew that he was fit, just not as defined as their friend. 

Cedric babbled on about light and colour or the lack thereof since most of the nudes were black and whites. Arthur just tried to smile and nod, not understanding half of what Cedric was talking about. Then again, if he talked about the details of his work, the other man would probably get the same vacant look on his face that Merlin always had when he tried to tell him about clients and why they were so difficult. 

Spotting more photos that showed their friends, Arthur felt more and more nervous. Where was that darn photo of him? Probably Merlin had thrown it out in favour of the one of Percy, which was a good decision. And then Cedric took him by the shoulder and turned him around. “That’s the one you’re looking for.”

Arthur gaped, almost feeling dizzy when he saw what Merlin had chosen. The picture was larger than any other and it showed them. Together. They’d fooled around with lighting and the automatic release of the camera and Arthur had never seen any outcome of that photo shoot. They stood, arms wrapped around each other, kissing deeply. It was one of them low key exposures where the light just worked out the outlines and left most everything else in the shadow, for the onlooker to imagine. The lighting just showed that it was a dark-haired and a blond man, their faces didn’t really show. 

“One of his best works.” Cedric nodded. 

When Arthur didn’t say anything, Cedric grinned. “Pretty overwhelming, especially in this format.” Someone called his name from the other side of the large room. Cedric walked away before he turned again. “And he’s right, you have a great arse.”

Arthur felt the colour on his cheeks. The photo was wonderful. But it was so...private, so intimate and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to share this with everyone. But it was so intense that he understood why Merlin had chosen it. His breath caught when he read the little label underneath. Merlin had titled the photo ‘forever’. 

The first guests arrived and after the gallery owner had welcomed them and introduced Merlin, who had said a few words too, Arthur watched as Merlin did the rounds, talking to all the influential people. 

“So,” Gwaine put a glass of champagne into his hand, “...forever, huh?” 

Arthur threw him a look and then smiled. Yeah, forever. That felt good. “I have no objections.” 

Gwaine nudged him. “Lucky bastard.” 

Of course, there was quite some good-natured teasing from their other friends, a little awkward moment when Merlin’s mother arrived and found him, and Morgana wasn’t too friendly about it at first but then decided it’d make for good blackmail material and she wouldn’t tell their father – who had refused to come to the opening - just yet.

The crowd thinned after a few hours and Merlin found Arthur standing in a corner, watching the people more than looking at the photos. Arthur raised his glass. “Congratulations.”

Merlin’s eyes were shining and he was almost bouncing with excitement. “I think they liked it.”

“They like your work and they love you.” Arthur stole a quick kiss. “And so do I.”

Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Merlin looked at Arthur. “You...you don’t mind that I chose that photo?”

Arthur took a sip of his drink. “To be honest, when I saw it, I panicked a bit. But it’s very intense and I know why you picked it.” After a moment he added, “And I like the title.”

Merlin’s smile was blinding as he slipped his arms around Arthur’s waist. 

When Merlin could leave, Arthur took him to his place. Their little celebration involved lots of champagne being licked off abdomens and strawberries being sucked off various body parts.

They lay curled around each other when the sun came up.

“You know, I’ve been thinking.”

Merlin raised his head. “Should I mark my calendar?” Which earned him a poke in the ribs. “Okay, okay, what have you been thinking about?”

Arthur looked at him. “I think you should move in.”

“Okay.”

“You know, it’d save us lots of travelling. And you could have your own studio in the basement, there’s enough space. And you could save the rent and invest in your equipment. And...”

“Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“I just said ‘okay’.”

“Oh.” Arthur smiled widely. “Good.”

“Sleep.” Merlin snuggled close and Arthur wrapped his arms more tightly around him, nuzzling into his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Gwaine whined and complained about Merlin moving out, he and Percy helped him gather his stuff and bring it to Arthur’s house. The studio wasn’t all ready, so Arthur had cleared out a room that Merlin could at least use as an office or just to retreat if he needed some alone time. 

Arthur watched him wander around. Merlin had been here before but they’d spent most of their time at Merlin’s place. 

When Merlin stopped at the large floor-to-ceiling-windows that lead out to the garden, Arthur went over. “Are you alright?”

Merlin nodded and leaned against him. “It’s just so...overwhelming.”

Wrapping his arms around Merlin, Arthur put a little kiss on his lips. “We’ve talked about that before, haven’t we? You don’t have to think about it. I’ve worked hard and bought a house. And now it finally makes sense, ‘cause you are here.” Merlin had reacted quite a bit when he found out that Arthur had more money than he could ever spend in a lifetime. “You work for your money, too. And don’t think I’ll let you out of paying half of the utility bills.” 

When Merlin didn’t smile back, Arthur frowned. “Merlin?”

“It’s just...,” Merlin sighed, “I’ve never...this...it’s huge.”

Arthur waited but no further explanation came. “Sometimes you don’t make much sense to me, love.”

“I’ve never...lived with someone before.” Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s neck.

“You’ve lived with Gwaine.”

Merlin chuckled. “But Gwaine is Gwaine.” He pulled back and looked at Arthur. “And you are you. And I’m probably not making any sense right now.”

Arthur felt himself smile. “Oddly, you are.” Then he leaned in and kissed Merlin softly.

 

A few weeks later, Arthur came home to find Merlin buzzing about in the basement. The final things for his studio had been delivered in the afternoon and he was busy setting everything up. 

“Arthur! Look at this!”

So Arthur tried to look decently impressed and nodded and hmmm-ed and uh huh-ed at what he hoped were the right places when Merlin explained the lights and whatnots and what they’d do and why they were so amazing. 

“Cendred will come over later, so we can try everything.”

“Cendred?”

“Yeah, the bloke I told you about. The one I met at the last shoot, he’s much better with setting up the electrical stuff here than I am. He promised to help.”

Arthur didn’t remember any Cendred or other lad from any shoot mentioned. Why had Merlin never talked about him? He knew that Merlin worked with beautiful people and he knew that it was a prejudice to think that most of the artsy people were gay or at least bi-interested. But he couldn’t help but get all jealous and possessive when he thought about someone else making eyes at Merlin, even though he never gave him any reason to doubt him. So he made a vague noise and a mental note to take a closer look at this Cendred-fella.

And each time he did, he only found them in an animated conversation about technicality or one setting something up while the other commented from the other side of the room. In fact, this Cendred seemed to be a rather nice guy, aside from his fierce look. 

So he went back to his little office to go over some papers that he didn’t get around to finishing at work. After a while, Merlin came in and wrapped his arms around him and nibbled on his ear. 

Arthur jerked his head away. Other than Merlin, he never liked having his ears nibbled and Merlin knew that. 

“Thanks mum.”

“Huh?”

“You reminded me a lot of my mother in the past hours.”

“Oh, thank you.” Arthur had met Merlin’s mother, Hunith, a couple of times and she seemed very nice, but being compared to your lover’s mother wasn’t really a sexy thing. “Why?”

He felt Merlin’s lips in his neck. “When I was a teenager and started bringing friends home, she checked in on us every twenty minutes.” Merlin chuckled. 

“Friends...” Arthur froze. He knew that he wasn’t Merlin’s first, but he didn’t want to think about anyone being with Merlin.

“Yes, Arthur, friends.” Damn, those lips on his neck made it hard to think at all. 

“Did you have many...’friends’?” He reached around and pulled Merlin into his lap. 

Merlin only took a moment to readjust and then was back to his task of kissing and sucking on Arthur’s neck. “A few.” 

Arthur’s hand slid down Merlin’s chest. “How many?” He cupped Merlin’s bulge through his jeans and moaned when he felt Merlin sucking a hickey on his neck. He’d have a hard time covering that up at the office tomorrow, but he really didn’t care now, it felt too good. 

As he rubbed Merlin’s erection through the denim, Merlin pulled back and tried to push up against his hand, throwing his head back. “Damn, Arthur....don’t know....”

“How many?” Jealousy raged through Arthur and he latched onto that long exposed neck that just waited to be marked. He stilled his hand as he returned the favour and sucked up a few marks, being spurred on by the noises Merlin was making. 

“Fuck...” Merlin moaned breathlessly, “a few...Arthur...just some....damn, yeah, right there...some fumbling and experimenting....”

“At your mum’s place?” Now Arthur really wanted to know. He needed to know. To be better than any of them, to make Merlin forget them all! “And then?” He squeezed Merlin’s hard-on.

“Arthur!” Merlin bucked up against the hand. “I...a few...nothing serious....two...serious...a few short flings...some one-night stands. Don’t stop!”

Two serious? Flings?....one-night stands? Not that Arthur didn’t have his share of those, but nobody touched his Merlin! He knew it was totally irrational since those things happened before he knew him, but logic was far from his mind now. With a growl, he pushed Merlin up, cleared the space on his desk by swiping everything down and threw Merlin on it. He made quick work with Merlin’s jeans and was out of his in no time. 

“ _Mine!_ ” he growled as he pounded into Merlin, gripping his hips so hard it left marks, sucking and biting Merlin’s lips, only slowing down when he came inside Merlin. 

With his head buried in Merlin’s neck, his breath slowly returning, Arthur came to his senses. “Gosh, Merlin...” He pulled back and couldn’t look at Merlin. What had he done? 

Then he felt Merlin sitting up and wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m...I’m so sorry, Merlin, I don’t know what came over me.”

Merlin silenced him with a kiss and then touched foreheads with him, his fingers in Arthur’s hair. “You’re fucking sexy when you’re jealous.”


	8. Chapter 8

The exhibition had been a huge success and the articles in the paper called Merlin the next big thing in photography. Most of his pictures were sold and all of a sudden nobody called him for assistant-jobs, but to be the lead man in the photo shoots. He was busy co-ordinating appointments and was constantly on the phone. 

Arthur was proud of him. He didn’t know much about photography, but just like Merlin’s works touched him, he knew they touched other people too. 

When he came back from work, Merlin was either in his studio or not home at all. But he left Arthur little sticky notes with messages on the fridge or the TV or the bathroom mirror. They made Arthur smile and he put his own notes up for when Merlin would come home, late at night or sometimes early in the morning. 

There were more exhibitions, in different towns around the country, but they all blended together in Arthur’s memory. None of them had the charm and the excitement of the very first one. 

And then came the time when Merlin started to travel for his photo shoots. Paris, Madrid, Berlin, Rome. Arthur lost track and just missed the times when he came home and Merlin was just...there. He knew it was selfish to want those times back. He didn’t envy Merlin’s success, Merlin had worked hard for it and he deserved it. And yet Arthur couldn’t help but feel like he was standing still while Merlin was running. Running away from him. 

Which was nonsense, his brain told him. When Merlin came back from his trips, he was full of energy, telling him what he’d done and what had happened, about the people he’d met and the places he’d been to. Usually after he’d jumped Arthur’s bones. 

Arthur left work early. Merlin would come home from yet another trip to the Canary Islands and he wanted to surprise him at the airport. On the way to Heathrow he picked up a ridiculous bunch of roses and waited at the gate. Merlin’s flight was delayed, but Arthur didn’t want to go home to wait there. He felt the need to show Merlin that he was there, waiting for him, whenever he came back. 

The flight finally arrived and the passengers filed out, but no Merlin. Arthur waited a few more minutes. Was he at the right gate? Maybe Merlin had taken a different flight? Or maybe he was just gathering his equipment and that took a bit longer and he’d let all the other passengers pass and left the plane last? But then the flight crew came out of the tunnel. They never left when there were passengers left on the plane. Just as Arthur decided to approach someone from the airline, his mobile beeped. _Change of plan. Going to Greece right away. Will be back on the weekend. Call you from there. Love you._

The disappointment must have shown on Arthur’s face. The flight attendant who’d left the plane last gave him a sympathetic look. So he just shoved the bunch of roses into her hands, put up the collar of his coat and went home. 

Of course Merlin called a few hours later and told him all about this new job, the great new location and the wonderful people he would work with and what a great opportunity this was. 

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“You sound so...is everything okay?”

“Must be the connection.” No way would he tell Merlin that he waited at the airport like a love-sick puppy. 

“So we’re good?”

“Yes, we are.”

“I’ll be home by Sunday. I miss you. Gotta go. Love you!”

Arthur stared at the phone in his hand.

 

There were more occasions like that. Arthur felt all he ever did was sit and wait. Or stand and wait. Only for Merlin to cancel at last minute because of work commitments. Arthur was not jealous of Merlin’s work and success, really, he wasn’t. And not of the people who got to spend time with him. That was not it. Not at all. It just made him really frustrated when he sat at yet another restaurant, waiting, dreading the text that would say that Merlin couldn’t make it because of this or that. Or when he stood at a corner for an hour to meet Merlin and he never showed. 

 

“Arthur?” The door slammed shut as Merlin rushed in. “Arthur, where are you?” Merlin’s jacket was dropped right where he stood, next to his photo bag. “Arthur??? I have great news!”

After waiting for hours yet again, Arthur wasn’t too much in the mood for news. All he wanted was a nice evening with Merlin. One they’d planned for weeks, one that would be followed by a whole weekend of alone-time. No appointments, no photo shoots, no clients, no models, just the two of them. So he was willing to forgive Merlin for being late again, even though he’d texted about that. He went over and didn’t even comment on the jacket that Merlin hadn’t even attempted to throw in the general direction of the coat rack. 

“Hey,” he leaned in to kiss Merlin hello. 

But Merlin was already babbling on and all Arthur really understood was ‘South Africa’ and ‘six months’. 

“Wait a minute, wait!” Arthur pulled back and frowned. “WHAT?”

“I got an invitation for going to South Africa to work with Frampton Miller! Isn’t that great news?” Merlin’s eyes were shining with excitement.

“Who’s that?” 

Merlin threw him a disbelieving look. “He’s only like...the biggest photographer of our times? He picks two or three people he deems talented enough to work with him for a few months each year. Can you believe I’m one of them?” He was practically bouncing.

Arthur felt the blood rush in his ears. “A few months?”

“Yeah, six months! I’m going to learn so much!”

“You’re not going!” It was out before Arthur could hold it back No way would he sit here alone in this bloody town and wait for six fucking months for Merlin to just send him another text that he changed his plans and would stay longer, or go some other place from there directly. 

Merlin just stood still and looked at him. “Pardon?”

“You heard me. You’re not going!” Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Says who?” Merlin copied the gesture and gave him a challenging look.

Arthur heaved a sigh. “I...Merlin...six months! That’s...half a year!”

“I know and it will be over in no time and I will be back here with you!”

“Like you’re back with me after trips to the Canary Islands and like you’re back with me after a shoot just hours late and there will be no change in plans like...ALWAYS?” He hadn’t meant to yell, but he was so frustrated. They finally had found some time they could spend together and now Merlin was screwing it up again and now wanted to run from him for six whole fucking months!

“Arthur! This is my job! This is what I always wanted to do. And it’s finally happening! This is a chance everyone dreams of and I’m one of the few it’s offered to!”

“A real job makes people come home at night.”

Merlin gasped. “So you’re saying just because I don’t push papers around and press buttons on a computer all day long, I do not have a ‘real’ job?”

Arthur bit his lip. It wasn’t what he’d meant, but at this point in time he’d have been happy if Merlin had one of those jobs. “I’m just saying that you’re never home any more. Obviously things here aren’t interesting enough. So you rather spend all your time with new people and run to the end of the world to not have to be here anymore!”

“It might come as news to you, Arthur, but real life is out there. You can’t meet important people that you need for your ‘unreal’ job when you sit at home and watch TV!”

“But you don’t have to run to South Africa to do that either!”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “What is this really about?”

“What this is about?” Arthur was full out yelling now. “It’s about you, never being here anymore. You, always being out with other people. I never know where you are anymore or what you do! I want you here with me and that’s final!” 

“Not everything in this world is just about you, Arthur! This is a once in a lifetime chance for me. I will not let you take this opportunity from me!”

“Opportunity? It’s just photos, Merlin! Just some pixels printed out. As much as you want to believe it, they won’t change the world!”

Merlin stared at him for long seconds. “Sometimes you’re just an arsehole, Arthur.”

And with that, Merlin ran out and Arthur stared after him, his lips set tight. He knew he shouldn’t have said it like that, he should have told Merlin that he missed him, that he wanted him around, that he wasn’t good at waiting for him, but anyway. Enough was enough. Merlin couldn’t go to South Africa for six months! If Merlin needed a long walk to cool off and realise that he was right, that was fine by him!


	9. Chapter 9

Tires screeched and Arthur heard a horrible thud. A car door opened and someone yelled as he made his way outside. And from that moment on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. People were already starting to gather, someone yelled into their mobile, others hurried over to check on the person lying on the street. A cold fist clenched around Arthur’s heart tightly. Merlin! No!!!

He ran over and slid next to Merlin on his knees, wrapping him up in his arms, yelling for an ambulance. Merlin was alright, right? But there was glass in his hair and on his face, and his arm and hand dangled in a strange angle. There was an alarming amount of blood and Merlin didn’t move, didn’t react to him. He cradled Merlin in his arms, not noticing the tears running down his face, murmuring reassuring nonsense to the unmoving man. What was taking that fucking ambulance so long?

When it finally arrived, the EMTs shoved him aside and tended to Merlin, lifting him onto a stretcher and moving him over to their vehicle. 

Arthur tried to follow, but they held him back, telling him that he couldn’t come with them. At least they told him which hospital they were bringing Merlin to, so Arthur rushed inside again to call a taxi and changed quickly while he waited impatiently. 

He threw the driver a few pound notes and ran to the A&E. He already wanted to yell at everyone, but tried to calm down when the nurses at the counter didn’t immediately respond to him. When one finally did, he explained who he was and why he was there. 

“I’m sorry, Sir, I’m not authorised to give you that information.”

“Then find me someone who is.” 

A stern looking nurse came over. “If you would reduce the volume, Sir.”

Arthur took a deep breath. “I would if you gave me the information I want. Mr. Emrys, Merlin Emrys. I’m here for him.”

The nurse gave him a once-over. “And you are?”

“Arthur Pendragon. I’m his partner.” He’d never used that term before, but that was what they were, right? 

“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Pendragon. As long as you are not married and have proof thereof, you’ll have to wait for his family to arrive.”

“But I _am_ his family!” Arthur argued. Merlin was hurt, he needed to see him, to be with him, to make sure he was alright! 

“I’m very sorry,” the nurse said firmly. “You’re his friend and I fully understand that you are concerned, but there is nothing I can do for you, Mr. Pendragon. Mr. Emrys went straight into surgery and that’s even more than I’m allowed to tell you.” Then she gave him a little encouraging smile. “But you could stay in the waiting area until his next of kin shows up.”

Arthur was about to explode. He felt like hitting something or someone, whatever happened to be closest. But he took a deep breath. It wasn’t the nurse’s fault that there was this stupid information policy. And since they weren’t married, he was just ‘a friend’ to them. So he just nodded at the nurse and went outside to make a few calls.

“Sophia? Arthur. Make arrangements for Hunith Emrys to be taken to the nearest airport. Coordinate that with Elyan.” He hung up.

Arthur had never privately used company resources. But he didn’t think twice before dialling Elyan’s number. “I need you to fly out to Ealdor immediately, Elyan. Sophia’s arranged for Hunith to be taken to the airfield. Fly back as soon as she’s on board.” 

He closed his eyes and swallowed around the lump in his throat before he made the call that was the hardest. “Hunith. Arthur here. Listen, it’s Merlin...”


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur sat in the waiting area, looking up each time a nurse or doctor rushed by. But the doctors just ignored him and the nurses just threw him sympathetic looks. After a while, he started pacing. Then he sat down again, looking at all the pictures of Merlin he had on his Iphone. What if...? He didn’t allow the thought. Merlin was alright. When the doctors were done with him, he’d take him home right away. But what if he wasn’t? And it was all his fault. A tear rolled down his face and he jumped up defiantly and sniffed. Merlin would be alright! He just had to! Oh Gods, please let him be alright! 

Arthur had long lost track of time, pacing the waiting area, sitting down again, burying his head in his hands, when a young male nurse stood next to him and handed him a coffee. “He’s out of the operating theatre now,” he whispered, “they’ve moved him to ICU.” With that he vanished again and Arthur blinked, the coffee in his hand the only evidence that the bloke had been there. 

An hour later, Hunith rushed in and spotted him. “Arthur! How is he? Where is he? Have you spoken to the doctor? What’d they say?”

Arthur hugged her tight. “I don’t know. They won’t tell me a thing.” With a bitter laugh, he added, “because I’m not family.”

Hunith kissed his cheek. “Oh Arthur!” but then she turned and demanded the information on her son from the nurse who had so brusquely told Arthur off. Hunith followed the nurse to the ICU and once again, Arthur was alone.

Some more time passed and then Hunith came back. Arthur jumped up, hardly daring to breathe. Hunith wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. “He’ll be alright. Arthur, my little boy will be alright.”

As she sobbed against his chest, hope bubbled up in Arthur for the first time since he’d seen Merlin lying on the street, covered in his own blood. 

The male nurse that had brought Arthur the coffee hours before cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Emrys, you have to sign a few papers before you leave.”

Hunith sniffed and wiped at her eyes as she turned out of Arthur’s embrace. “Is there one that allows Arthur to go see him, too?”

“I put it on top,” the bloke smiled shyly. 

When Hunith had signed all the papers, Arthur tried to call a taxi on their way out of the hospital, only to find Leon waiting by the entrance. He’d brought Hunith here and had waited since. Arthur patted his arm and gave him a grateful smile. 

The next day, Hunith and Arthur were back at the hospital to find out that they had moved Merlin out of ICU just a few minutes before their arrival. They found the ward and Hunith talked to the doctor, nodding at Arthur.

He carefully opened the door, bracing himself. Some silly part of him had hoped that Merlin would greet him with a wide smile and a witty remark. But seeing him lying quietly in the hospital bed, his head bandaged, his left eye black and swollen, his arm in a thing that Arthur didn’t even have the vocabulary for, screws sticking out of his fingers, his face all pale...Arthur swallowed hard and moved to the side of the bed where Merlin seemed to be unharmed. He sat down in a chair and just watched Merlin, shocked by the state he was in, but happy to see him breathing. 

Very carefully, he reached for Merlin’s unharmed hand and just brushed the pad of his thumb across the fingers. “I’m so sorry, love,” he whispered. 

With a groan, Merlin stirred and opened his good eye. “Arthur.” Whispered so hoarsely that it was barely audible. He curled his fingers around Arthur’s lightly.

“Ssssh, don’t speak, use your energy to heal, okay?” Arthur hoped that the smile on his face didn’t look as fake as it felt.

Merlin closed his eyes again and Arthur just sat in silence until Hunith came in and he had to leave to give her her time with Merlin. 

After a couple of days, Hunith had to leave and Arthur had Merlin to himself again. He spent every possible moment at the hospital, sometimes babbling about his day, bringing cards and gifts from their friends, sometimes just watching Merlin sleep. 

A few weeks later, Merlin was allowed to go home. His arm was still in a cast and he’d have to undergo surgery again to get all the screws out of his hand as soon as everything was healed up and stable enough to do without them. His eye had healed well enough, the swelling almost gone, the angry bruise around it just a faint hint of yellow and green and the cuts on his forehead didn’t need bandages any longer. The broken ribs had healed enough for him to move carefully.

“Couch or bed?” Arthur took the jacket off Merlin’s shoulders and hung it up.

Merlin moved carefully towards the couch. “Spent too much time in beds lately,” he smiled and sat down, the short trip from the car to the living-room obviously exhausting him.

“Wait, I’m right there.” Arthur hauled Merlin’s bag inside and then hurried over to help Merlin taking his shoes off and lying down. He brought a blanket over. “Comfy?”

“I’m home.” Merlin smiled tiredly. “That’s all that counts.”

Arthur hovered and tended to Merlin all afternoon long and while Merlin slept, he sat on the coffee table – the next chair too far away for him – and watched, relieved and happy to have Merlin back. 

Merlin slowly recovered, the headaches getting less, the cuts on his head healing, the stitches could be removed, and soon he was strong enough to wander around the house and be totally frustrated about not being able to use his left arm. 

“Relax, being angry only screws with the healing process. You’ll be rid of this in no time if you just take a deep breath and let me help you.”

Arthur ran a hand through Merlin’s hair and held back a frustrated sigh when Merlin turned his head away. He reached for the bottle to unscrew it for him. 

“It’s just so damn frustrating. I hope I’ll be rid of this soon.” Merlin frowned.

“You will. And then you’ll be as good as new.” He set the glass of orange juice on the table in front of Merlin. 

“Two more weeks, Arthur, just two more weeks.” Merlin tried a little smile.

Arthur reached over and patted Merlin’s good hand. They both knew that it meant two weeks to the next surgery and then more weeks of healing and even more weeks of rehab and relearning how to use the hand again.


	11. Chapter 11

After a couple of weeks, Merlin was still training his hand with a physio. Danielle came to their house every day and Arthur winced each time he heard Merlin hiss or curse, but Danielle was good for him. She pushed him to the limit at every session, celebrating each and every tiny progress with him and found the right encouraging words on days with set-backs. 

Slowly Merlin learned to use his hand again, even though it still cramped up easily and he didn’t have the strength back. Fine motor skills were an entirely different topic and Arthur ached when he saw him struggling through things like holding his toothbrush still to put the tooth paste on it or when he tried to zip up his hoodie. But Merlin never accepted his help more than he had to and even though it pained Arthur to see Merlin in these situations, he was proud that Merlin was such a fighter. 

And he felt guilty. It was his fault that Merlin had to go through all this. It was his fault that he’d run out of the house that night. He’d made him. By saying what he’d said. And no matter how hard he wished he could take it back so that nothing had happened, it was entirely his fault that Merlin’s life was shattered. That he was in pain and that he couldn’t work since he couldn’t hold his camera. 

Merlin was right for not letting him touch him. Other than the more or less accidental touches that came with the help he required. He didn’t even let him see the scars on his left side and insisted on wearing long-sleeved shirts at all times. And when Arthur tried to reach for him, Merlin flinched or even turned away. 

Despite the guilt, Arthur wanted nothing more than touch Merlin. To hold him when he’d had a rough day working with Danielle, to kiss him on the temple when he sat there with a book, reading, or was watching TV, to squeeze his shoulder for reassurance or ruffle his hair just because. To wrap him up in his arms at night to feel him breathing into his neck while he slept. But Merlin turned to the other side and turned off the lights on his side of the bed and Arthur didn’t dare to reach over. 

 

When Arthur came home from work, Merlin wasn’t anywhere in the living room or kitchen. Arthur went upstairs to get changed. Merlin couldn’t have gone very far, he was probably in the office, using the computer or in the garden doing whatever. When he toed his shoes off and loosened his tie, Arthur saw the door to the bathroom ajar and heard Merlin’s voice. 

“Come on,” he whispered, “you can do it.”

Arthur crept closer and caught a glimpse of Merlin standing at the sink, naked, looking at his scarred hand. 

Then Merlin slid his hand down his chest, hesitated for a moment and wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat as Merlin hissed and started to stroke himself. He’d seen Merlin do that before, usually for him, but watching him without Merlin knowing felt deliciously wrong. In the mirror above the sink he saw Merlin’s eyes drifting shut for a moment before he opened them again, a frustrated groan following the frown on his face. “Fuck.” Merlin let go of himself and glared at his hand. 

Stepping into the bathroom, Arthur met Merlin’s eyes in the mirror. “Let me.”

“No.” Merlin’s expression turned from angry to sad. “You always do everything for me. And Danielle said I need to use the hand for that, too.” 

Arthur didn’t know if he should be amused or annoyed that Merlin was talking about things like that with his physio and not with him, but he still stepped behind Merlin, looking over his shoulder. “Let’s do it together, then?” He saw Merlin’s small nod and when Merlin wrapped his fingers around his cock again, Arthur just wrapped his hand around Merlin’s and let him set the rhythm. 

He knew exactly what Merlin liked, had done it a thousand times before and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him, to press against him, to bend him over the sink and take him, but this wasn’t about him, it was about Merlin, and even though it didn’t take long before Merlin leaned back into him, he tried to not let him notice how hard he was for him. 

Merlin’s head rolled back onto his shoulder, his eyes closed and Arthur loved the look on his face. He hadn’t seen Merlin like that in ages. He didn’t just beat Merlin off, he let him set the pace, just provided a bit more pressure, a gentle caress here or there, a little flick of the wrist where Merlin’s own hand wasn’t strong enough to add that extra bit of stimulation. 

When Merlin came with a strangled cry, Arthur just held him and then cleaned him up. Merlin kept his eyes shut, his cheeks flushed, his breath quickened and Arthur thought that was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He picked him up and carried him over to the bed where Merlin buried his face in his pillow as Arthur spread the duvet over him. He kneeled in front of the bed, hoping for a reaction from Merlin. When Merlin didn’t say anything, he got up and left. 

The weeks went by and Arthur was desperate. Merlin drew back more and more and he couldn’t even blame him. Photography was what Merlin loved and now was unable to do. Careful attempts of trying to talk to him about it were either met with icy silence or angry yelling. But Arthur preferred the yelling over the silent treatment. Merlin, who usually wore his heart on his sleeve, didn’t talk about his emotions any more. Each night, when Arthur asked about his day, he just gave a detailed description of everything he’d done, what Danielle had said and what she’d made him do. But never a word about how he felt.


	12. Chapter 12

One night, Arthur came home, he found a printed-out email on the coffee table. It was from this Miller-person in South Africa, asking how Merlin was after his accident and inviting him again once he was healed up enough. Arthur closed his eyes and breathed deeply. This was how it all started. This was the chance he’d taken from Merlin. He’d never forgive himself for that.

When he heard noise coming from the basement, he looked up. Oh, good, Merlin finally went back to his studio. But the noise didn’t sound good. So he dropped the sheet of paper and rushed downstairs as he heard something crash and Merlin letting out a frustrated yell. 

“Merlin!” He ran into the studio and gasped when he saw what it looked like. The lighting was toppled over, the background ripped down, the little table knocked to its side and the computer equipment on the ground, prints shredded to pieces. In the middle of all the debris sat Merlin, the pieces of his shattered camera next to him. 

Arthur stepped closer, carefully avoiding the destroyed equipment. He kneeled next to Merlin, who sobbed uncontrollably and when he noticed Arthur, grabbed at his t-shirt and cried on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around him, Arthur just held him, rubbing his back, not daring to move, even though his foot fell asleep in the uncomfortable position. 

After long minutes of sobbing and sniffling, Merlin whispered “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, don’t. All of this can be replaced. Don’t worry about it.” Arthur mumbled into Merlin’s hair.

“...about what I said that night. That I ran out....that I’m nothing but a burden.” Merlin was shaking in his arms.

“You...you are sorry?” Arthur couldn’t believe it. It had entirely been his fault and would haunt him till the end of his days that he had destroyed Merlin’s life like that. Each morning he marvelled in the fact that Merlin was still there and hadn’t kicked him out of his life for doing that to him. “I...”

“I understand if you want to get rid of me.” Bareley audible.

Arthur pulled Merlin even closer. “Merlin...love...there is nothing you have to be sorry for. I’m the one who said all those mean things. I made you run out and...oh gosh, Merlin, I thought I was losing you that night. I couldn’t have gone on without you.” He drew a shaky breath. “I don’t even dare to hope that you’ll ever forgive me.” 

They sat in silence for a moment and then Merlin pulled back a bit to look at him. ”Forgive you? You were there for me, you bear with me, you stand me when I can’t stand myself. You don’t mind that I’m broken. There is nothing that has to be forgiven. It wasn’t your fault that I didn’t pay attention.”

For months, Arthur had beaten himself up over this. It was his fault. He’d said hateful things that made Merlin angry enough to not pay attention. And he knew he’d never get over this guilt. But that Merlin didn’t see it that way and didn’t seem to blame him, eased a bit of the weight on his shoulders.

“You’re not broken. You’re perfect and you have no idea how much I love you,” he whispered. Very slowly he leaned in when he noticed Merlin not flinching back for the first time in months and kissed him softly, just lips against lips, doing nothing more than feeling the other’s skin against his. 

“Come on, let’s get out of this room. We’ll find a way for you to work here again, okay? I promise.” He pulled Merlin up and out of the studio, leaving the mess that Merlin’s fit of frustration had left behind. 

That night they talked until sunrise, Arthur trying to convince Merlin that there were ways for him to pick up his photography again. Merlin showing him how impossible it still was for him to even bend his hand the right way to hold a heavy camera with a long lens and how he felt his dreams slipping away, convinced that he could never ever again do what he loved to do, the only thing he ever wanted to do and how useless he felt.

“You gotta be patient, love.” Arthur pulled Merlin closer where they sat on their bed, backs against the headboard. For the first time since the accident Merlin leaned against Arthur and allowed his hand near the scars on his head that were covered by hair. 

“I’m so done with patience. It’s been how long? Ten months now?” Merlin let out an annoyed sigh.

“Maybe you just need a change of scene?” Arthur caressed Merlin’s neck and enjoyed having him so close for the first time in forever. Even that night, when he’d ran in on Merlin in the bathroom, Merlin hadn’t allowed any tenderness. 

Merlin just sighed and said nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the course of the next weeks, Arthur learned from Danielle how to work out the worst kinks in Merlin’s hand and which exercises he had to perform daily to keep improving. Then he booked flights to Nassau. 

When Merlin came back from yet another doctor’s appointment, their bags were packed and stored by the door. 

“What’s this all about?”

Arthur held up the flight tickets. “Change of scene.” 

“But...”

“We deserve a vacation, don’t you think? Something nice and warm, sun, beach, some secluded resort...just you and me...” Arthur’s smile faltered. Had it been such a good idea to surprise Merlin like this? 

Merlin looked at his hand and then back at Arthur. “I’m not sure I can interrupt my physio treatment at this point in time.”

“Call Danielle. She taught me the tricks to get you over the next two weeks. And I found us a place that has good doctors nearby...”

Slowly a smile spread across Merlin’s face which reminded Arthur so much of the Merlin he’d first met. “Where are we going?”

“How does ‘the Bahamas’ sound?” 

“You’re nuts, but I love it!” Arthur beamed when he suddenly had an armful of Merlin and was being kissed.

“When are we leaving?” Merlin, who still had an arm around Arthur’s neck, looked at the bags.

Arthur smirked as he heard a taxi pulling up. “Right now.”

 

Unfortunately the flight didn’t have a first class, so Arthur had booked seats in business class, to allow Merlin to get as much rest as possible and to be able to move around. But at first, Merlin just sat in his seat, looking around as if he’d never been on a plane before, examining things and trying out buttons and the entertainment system. Arthur had asked the cabin crew to serve Merlin’s food in neatly cut small pieces, so he wouldn’t have to fumble with his fork and knife – and Arthur knew that still was one of the things Merlin had some difficulty with – since he refused to get Arthur’s help with that and felt a bit nervous when dinner was being served. But Merlin just gave him a little sideways smile when he noticed. 

A few hours into the flight, Merlin looked out of the window, absentmindedly rubbing his left hand. 

Arthur reached over. “Here, let me.” He was relieved when Merlin held out his hand to him and tried to remember everything that Danielle had taught him in that short time. “You have to tell me if I’m doing something wrong.” No way was he going to hurt Merlin ever again. 

But Merlin just nodded at him and watched as Arthur gently worked. 

“Better?” Arthur lifted Merlin’s hand to his lips and put a little kiss on the knuckles. 

Merlin nodded and moved around a bit, until he could lean against Arthur, his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

No, Merlin, thank you. But Arthur didn’t say that, just nuzzled into Merlin’s hair. 

 

Their first days were filled with exploring the little tropical beach house they had to themselves with access to a private beach and enough personnel to cater to their every need. Arthur laughed when Merlin ran into the ocean the first day, just to knee-level, to find out how warm the water was. They took long walks on the beach and at the end of the day, of course, they both had sunburns on their noses. 

Arthur’s heart jumped when Merlin shoved his hand into his on one of their walks and he smiled at him, hoping that his further plans for this vacation would work out, too. 

On their second evening, when they had dinner on the porch of their little house, Arthur shoved a small package over to Merlin, who looked up from the excellent fish dish they were having. “What is it?” he asked around a mouthful of food.

“Open it up.” Arthur held his breath when Merlin fumbled the wrapping paper away and stared at what he’d unwrapped.

“Arthur?”

“I know it’s not what you’re used to, but they said it’s easy to handle and very light. I’ve tried it, you can operate it almost completely with your right hand.” It had taken him weeks to find this camera. When Merlin didn’t say anything, he rambled on. “Until you can work with a SLR again, you can still work with this one. Or...I don’t know...just take some snapshots of us here or something?” He added tentatively.

Merlin still didn’t say anything and after a few moments, he swallowed hard. When he looked up, Arthur saw tears in his eyes. “Thanks for...believing in me.” 

“Always,” Arthur smiled. “Now eat up.”


	14. Chapter 14

When he woke the next morning, he found Merlin in the seating area, a concentrated frown on his face while he read the instruction manual and tried out different functions of the camera. 

“Good morning.” Arthur yawned. 

“Morning.” Merlin beamed excitedly, a look Arthur had really missed in the past months. “I know what we’re going to do today!”

“I had planned for a day in a deck-chair under a sunshade on the beach.”

“Nonsense!” Merlin jumped up. “You are going to model for me!”

And that was how they spent the day. Merlin trying out his new camera, which he found surprisingly easy to handle as he didn’t get tired of mentioning and Arthur trying to follow the instructions but goofing off most of the time, pulling faces, deliberately messing up the positions Merlin put him in. 

Laughing, they fell into the sand under the large parasol and all of a sudden, Arthur had Merlin on him, kissing him frantically, his hand in Arthur’s hair, sucking on his tongue, biting at his lip. 

“Merlin,” Arthur panted out when Merlin turned his attention to his neck, kissing and licking there. 

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t cut that out, I’m going to ravish you right here and now.”

Merlin pulled back and grinned. “That’s what I was hoping for.” He moved a bit and started kissing down Arthur’s chest. 

“Merlin...we don’t have...” Arthur moaned when he felt Merlin’s tongue on his nipple. 

Merlin got up on his knees, reached over to the additional towels they brought and pulled out a little tube of lube. “Yes, we do.” 

“Sneaky. I like it.” Arthur grinned and pulled Merlin down onto him again, rolling them over, so Merlin was on his back. He took his time to explore Merlin’s body all anew. He slowly pulled Merlin’s shirt over his head, for the first time getting a good look at the scars on his side and down his arm to his left hand. They’d healed up nicely, just silvery lines on Merlin’s skin now. Arthur kissed each and every one of them and loved how Merlin squirmed under him. 

Then he concentrated on Merlin’s neck, kissing, licking, biting until Merlin moaned loudly. 

“Noisy as ever.” He smiled against Merlin’s collarbone. 

Merlin arched up to urge him on. “And you like it.”

“Love it!” With that Arthur gave Merlin’s nipples his full attention and was only satisfied when they were all hard and perking up. Then he licked down Merlin’s chest to tease his navel with his tongue.

Merlin moaned when Arthur reached for the tube, coated his fingers with lube and touched him. “Arthur.”

But Arthur didn’t want to rush this and took his time to make sure Merlin was relaxed enough. 

Groaning, Merlin shoved at his shoulder. “Turn over.” 

Arthur let him shove him onto his back and grinned up at Merlin who straddled him. With his hands on Merlin’s thighs, Arthur watched as Merlin slid down on his cock. “Fuck!”

“That’s what they call it.” Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and grunted, probably having gone a bit too fast.

He slapped Merlin’s thigh playfully and reached for the tube. “More of this?” 

Merlin breathed deeply a couple of times and then shook his head. “No...wanna feel you.” He looked at Arthur again as he started to move, very slowly at first as if trying to get used to it again. 

Arthur slid his hands up Merlin’s sides, teasing his nipples with the pads of his thumbs, feeling them harden again and Merlin started to pant. A groan escaped him when Merlin moved faster and squeezed his dick with his muscles. 

When Merlin arched into Arthur’s touches and his head rolled back, Arthur reached for his cock and started to stroke lightly. “So beautiful,” he whispered 

Merlin smiled at him lazily for a moment and then started to ride him in earnest, drawing grunt after grunt from Arthur as he tried to pound into him from below, trying to match his every move. He was close already and Merlin knew him too well to not notice. So he leaned forward and kissed Arthur, licking at his lips, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, breathing “Arthur.”

Hardly being able to move in this position, one of his hands trapped between their bodies, Arthur just rocked against Merlin. His free hand slid up Merlin’s back to grab his hair. “Going to...”

“Yeah,” Merlin breathed against his neck where he was busy sucking up a mark. “Fill me, claim me, make me yours again.”

Arthur groaned out Merlin’s name as he came just as Merlin spilled between them. 

As they lay in the sand, trying to catch their breaths, Arthur felt Merlin giggle against his shoulder. 

“What’s so funny?”

Merlin put a kiss on his heated skin. “How long do you think it’ll take us to get the sand out of all the.... _places_?”


	15. Chapter 15

On their last evening, Arthur had arranged for a romantic dinner on the beach. But the closer it drew, the more nervous he became. He loved how relaxed Merlin had gotten in those past two weeks and he loved even more that they were back together, really together again. But maybe what he planned for that night was bit too much? What if Merlin didn’t agree?

So he changed at least three times and decided on some jeans and a loose white shirt. While he rolled up the sleeves, he went out onto the porch. From there, he could see the beach and everything was set up. A table, all beautifully set, surrounded by torches, the full moon lighting the scene. Wonderful.

“Wow,” Merlin appeared right next to him. “This is beautiful!” He smiled widely. 

Arthur couldn’t take his eyes away from Merlin. “Not as beautiful as you.” He leaned over to steal a quick kiss. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving!” 

All through dinner, which was a superb mixture of local and international cuisine, Merlin talked excitedly about this and that, the birds they’d seen, the fish they encountered while snorkelling, the shells they’d found the first week and that Arthur had made a necklace out of with a simple leather band. Merlin hadn’t taken it off since. 

Arthur listened and smiled, not adding much to the conversation. 

When they were done with desert and just sat to enjoy their drinks, Arthur reached over and took Merlin’s hand. 

“What?” Merlin looked at him. “You didn’t say much all evening, what’s wrong, Arthur?”

“Nothing at all, love.” He smiled. “I just wondered...”

Merlin frowned. “About what?”

Taking a deep breath, Arthur got up, Merlin’s eyes following him in puzzlement. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment and then took Merlin’s hand again. “You know...you know I love you.” At least he hoped Merlin knew. “And I think it’s about time that we...” Oh yeah, Pendragon, very romantic. So he got down on one knee, never letting go of Merlin’s hand and felt his heart beating up in his throat as he said “Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Merlin didn’t say anything for endless seconds, just stared at him. But when Arthur saw the twinkle in his eyes that started split seconds before that brilliant smile spread across Merlin’s face and was accompanied by a little nod, all worries about Merlin not wanting the same made way for a joyous feeling, the biggest and best he’d ever felt in his life. 

He slipped the ring that he’d been carrying in his pocket for two weeks on Merlin’s finger and they’d kissed and danced on the beach all night to music only they could hear. 

 

&%&%&%

“Merlin? Merlin, have you got everything? Something old, something new, you know the drill!” Gwen’s voice came closer. An outraged cry followed when she reached the bedroom door. “Arthur! What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony!”

Merlin protested that he wasn’t the bride and Arthur put a quick kiss on his neck before letting go of him and letting himself be shooed out by Gwen. “See you downstairs.”

“Go, find Gwaine. He claims he’s forgotten the rings!” Gwen shut the door in his face. 

 

It was just a small ceremony, their families and closest friends all gathered. Gwaine was Arthur’s best man and even though Merlin had outright refused to be the bride, Gwen and Danielle insisted on being the bridesmaids. 

When Merlin said his ‘I do’, Arthur had never been prouder in his whole life. 

Of course they all made fun of Percy when he got sniffely and throughout the evening, Morgana tried to chat up Cendred, who’d taken the pictures. 

Gwaine’s speech was funny and emotional, though he didn’t spare them the episode with the sex advice books and pointed out that if it wasn’t for him, they all wouldn’t be here.

As they were about to retreat for the night, Leon – a glass in his hand - shouted “You still haven’t told us where you’ll go on your honeymoon before Merlin takes off for South Africa.” 

Merlin snuggled against him, as Arthur smirked triumphantly. “You know what weekend it is, don’t you?”

Leon blinked and everyone in the room looked at them expectantly. “Yeah, it’s Super Bowl Sunday tomorrow. But what’s that got to do with your honeymoon?”

Merlin chuckled as Arthur said “Can you say ’seats at the 50 yard line’?”


End file.
